dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 78
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Caterpillar Legion Other Characters: * prospector Locations: * ** Islands, partly unexplored *** resort island w/ hotel (signs are in Spanish or Portuguese) *** , island w/ Government Office *** island w/ deposits ** Items: * Madame Butterfly's "Cocoon of Death" fungus Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s w/ pontoon landing gear * three-masted derelict sailing ship w/ dead crew * five or more Caterpillar Legion Planes, jets | Writer3_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler3_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker3_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle3 = Dogtag: "Wanted For Something" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag | Writer2_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = Torchy: "The Reform Party Gig" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Will Bragg: "Martha Minty and Slippery Jones" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg | Writer5_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler5_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker5_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle5 = Ezra: "Painting the Garage" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle6 = Choo Choo: "On Stetson's Ranch" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Lane | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines. * Jowali: ** Spanish or Portuguese is the main language on the island where her minions meet the Blackhawks. ** Madame Butterfly is considered "the most dangerous woman in the East" ** This implies that Jowali is near East Timor in Indonesia, likely a postwar remnant of a Portuguese or Spanish colony. * Madame Butterfly is the widow of the late Mitsamo, Chief of Japanese Secret Intelligence, who died along with Admiral Yamamoto in an American aerial ambush. The Blackhawks "have seen her handiwork in every corner of the world." * One Flying Caterpillar Plane deliberately crashes into Chuck's plane, which also has Stanislaus aboard. This is Chuck's third plane crash, , , & and Stan's second. & * Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for his thirtieth concussion, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , & with a thrown rock. * Blackhawk gets another bullet wound, for the sixth time. , , , , , & * Also appearing in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** Fuzzy: "Tinkling Bros. Circus" by Jack Cole ** Blackhawk: "Thunderbird" (text story) | Trivia = * Some time prior to , the Red Bee's original red-and-yellow striped tights went away. Madame Butterfly's pilots apparently stole them, because all of them are wearing red and yellow striped tights. | Recommended = | Links = Modern Comics #78, Oct 1948 }}